Meetings in the Labyrinth
by RavenChristina
Summary: [Pan's Labyrinth]Hello. He spun around and his eyes widened. Standing in the shadows was a woman...


Meetings in the Labyrinth

By

Ghost of Eternity

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Pan's Labyrinth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked up at the impressive archway. A leering face of a goat-man or something stared down at him, the full moon behind it. For the briefest moment, Antonio was afraid. _You're 8 years old Antonio; you shouldn't be scared anymore._

Suddenly the little fairy flitted in front of him and beckoned to follow. "Ok, ok, I'm coming."

As he followed the creature into the depths of the labyrinth, he felt his excitement growing and growing. This was it; the place from his dreams!

Ever since he could remember, Antonio had had dreams of a great stone labyrinth, and being held close to someone as they ran. He could remember their smell, and the way the held him.

Suddenly the fairy sped up, and he ran after her calling out, "Wait little one; I can't run as fast as you can fly!"

He followed the fairy down a corridor and then into a hole. When she had stopped, he finally looked around to see where he was. There seemed to be nothing important—

_Wait… did that tree just move? _"Who… who's there?"

The 'tree' slowly turned, and Antonio backed up as he saw that the 'tree' wasn't a tree at all, but something else entirely. It was a faun... Mercedes had told him about them! "What do you want? Stay away from me or I…"

The faun laughed, and the boy thought that was what a tree would sound like if it could laugh. "Ha, ha, ha. You certainly know how to defend yourself, young sir. But don't be afraid; I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"Ah." The faun bowed. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Pan, servant of the king of the Under World."

Antonio walked up to the faun and looked at the gnarled hand offered. After a moment, he smiled and took the hand, shaking it vigorously. "I'm Antonio. Your fairy led me here."

"My fairy? Young sir, she is not one of mine. She belongs to the princess." The faun turned and looked at the little fairy. After a moment of staring, the faun let out a hearty laugh. He looked back at the young boy. "I'm sorry. She says the princess didn't send her. She brought you because she thinks you could help our mistress."

"Me? How could I help her?" he asked, his heart beginning to pound. _They want me to help a princess?_

Pan turned and looked up towards the moon. "Well, perhaps… you should ask her." he put his hands on Antonio's shoulders and moved him over to a stone bench. He winked at the boy, "wait here" and disappeared into the darkness.

Antonio swallowed. _What if Mercedes and Pedro come looking for me? I'm not even supposed to be down here!_

The moonlight bathed the entire room in an ethereal glow. He found himself looking around it, so much so he didn't notice the two pairs of eyes that watched him.

Moanna found she was unable to breathe. "Are you sure it's him?" she whispered to the faun who stood behind her.

"Yes your highness." He replied as he watched his mistress try to remain calm. "She was only doing what she thought you wanted."

Moanna didn't hear the last part as she stepped out into the light. "Hello."

The boy whirled around and the princesses' breath caught in her throat. Her mother's eyes looked back at her, wide and expressive. He had the Captain's square jaw, the same black hair and build. But it was her mother's eyes that told her what she wanted to know.

It was her brother.

Antonio's eyes widened. There, standing just to the right in the shadow, was a girl. She looked to be about 20 years old, but her hazel eyes said otherwise. Her long black hair hung past her shoulders and brushed the ends of her graceful and elegant fingers. She was barefoot, and wore a sleek crimson dress that accented her height.

_This must be the princess!_ He thought as he stood up and looked at her. _How do you talk to a princess? Oh wait… Pedro says you always treat a lady with respect… just do that Antonio, you'll be fine._

"Um… hello." He said as he bowed the way Pan had. _That should be about right._ "I was told that… that I could help you, princess…?

"Moanna." She replied, and Antonio had to smile at her gentle voice. It seemed so familiar. "And you are…?"

"Antonio Juan Valdez." He answered confidently, and was rewarded with a gentle smile. "I will help you in anyway I can. Princess."

"Well, it's been so long since I've been in someone from the Above World's company. How about you sit with me, and we can just talk?" she offered, gesturing to the bench. Antonio nodded, and waited for her to sit down, just like Pedro did when Mercedes came into the room at dinner.

He sat beside her and suddenly found himself talking a mile a minute, telling her about his life. He told her how he loved to read and play outside, how the war was still going on though Pedro had stopped fighting so he and Mercedes could raise him. How his mother had died when he was born and he didn't know who his father was. They talked of favorite books and other things, like the way the faun laughed like a tree, and the way fairies could actually fly. They talked long into the night, and when the moon had set, though it was till dark, Antonio had realized what time it was and stood up quickly.

"I've got to get home. It's almost morning and if they come in to wake me up and I'm not there…" he walked towards the steps, and then turned back. "Did I help you princess?"

Moanna smiled at him, fighting the tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes Antonio, you did."

He looked down at his feet and fidgeted. After a moment he looked up and asked, "Will I see you again?"

The princess stood up and walked up to him. She knelt at his level and looked into his eyes. "No, Antonio. Not for a long time. But I don't want you to tell anyone about me, do you understand? You can't tell anyone, even about Pan or the fairies."

He nodded slowly, and Moanna suddenly had an idea. "Shall I take you home?" he nodded eagerly, and Moanna had to laugh.

Mercedes opened the door to Antonio's room to check on him when she was greeted by a strange sight. A young woman clad in crimson was placing the sleeping boy on the bed, tucking him in and smoothing his hair back. She stood rooted to the spot, unsure whether to wake her husband or her brother when the woman turned to look at her. She nearly collapsed at the sight of the lovely face before her.

"…Ofelia?" she whispered, her voice barely audible. It was impossible; the girl had died in her arms eight years ago…

"Thank you for watching over him, Mercedes. You've raised my brother well. He won't remember much. He'll probably pass it off as a dream; as you might." The young woman smiled, "but on his 18th birthday, tell him the whole story." She looked back at the sleeping boy with tenderness. "He needs to know."

Without another word, the girl stepped into the darkness and disappeared.

Mercedes felt something on her cheek and pulled her hand away to show it was wet. She was crying…

"Mercedes? Are you all right?" she turned and saw her husband and brother standing behind her. She nodded and looked back at the boy.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I figured that Moanna is a kind of phantom in the human world. Kind of like Pan is in the movie. 1/31/2007 12:04 PM


End file.
